


Unspoken

by Meowzalot



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a quick fluff piece for a friend of mine. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For my friend Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+my+friend+Abbey).



> Just a quick fluff piece for a friend of mine. <3

A million different memories flashed across his mind for a moment. Each ending the same. Hyrule was safe again because of him. This wouldn’t be the last time but a true Hero couldn’t dwell on what the future held. It was better for morale to focus on what he had done in that moment. Ganondorf was banished. The Twilight Realm was safe, as was Midna.

It already felt strange not to have the weight to his shadow. Looking at the faded mark on the back of his hand Link gave a weak smile, already missing the loud mouthed helper. As a drizzle of rain started to fall he dragged himself upward, the sword a heavy weight. Alone in the field he looked up at the sky, allowing the cool rain to wash the dust away. Ever since this journey had started never had Link felt so tired, so ready to return to the small forest village where his friends were. Where Ilia still waited.

A gentle nudge to the shoulder had his blue eyes glancing around to meet the dark eyes of his faithful mount. Reaching out to stroke the soft neck he smiled lightly as she whined, almost nodding towards Castle Town. “I know. . I know.” Link chuckled softly, sheathing the large sword before pulling himself up into the saddle. There were no monsters stopping them as they rode. No traces of twilight lingered in this world now even as the sun sunk lower in the sky.

Zelda had summoned him to the castle. And as they drew closer to the town surrounding the castle Link could see where the princess had announced he would be coming.

Banners were everywhere! Claiming victory against the unknown evil. Childlike drawings of his face decorated many of the banners, as well as silly pictures of the enemies with giant ‘X’ marks over the eyes.

“Hero!”

The one word opened a flood gate as he entered the city on Epona. During the journey none had noticed him or known what he was doing. He had thrived on simply letting them live normally while he walked among them silently. Now they were crowding him. Some reached out to grab at the green garment he word, while others seemed merely content to touch him.

To Eponas credit she didn’t panic as people gathered in close, even stroking her without permission.

“Hero! Hero!”

The raised voices had his heart racing, palms almost sweating as he looked around at the faces he’d watched over. They didn’t actually know him, did they? It was rather amusing to think none of them knew his name. Zelda did but none of the townsfolk did. Chuckling softly he listened to women cry out as they managed to touch him, the men giving a firm hand grip if Link grabbed their hand back.

What was this commotion? Ilia had never cared much for traveling into Castle Town. Sometimes it was an adventure but after. . everything that had happened there was a deep fondness for Ordon Village she’d never felt before. There was a deep fondness for many things she had taken for granted, wasn’t there?

From what rumors were saying the great evil had been defeated by a blonde Hero with startling blue eyes. Ilia had already known who the Hero was. Everyone in the smaller villages knew exactly who he was but why hadn’t Link returned?

Handing over the final basket of goods she turned, pulling the cloak tightly around her shoulders until people started cheering. Without warning they started rushing past her, leaving Ilia to struggle out of the way as people ran for the nearest gate. What in the world?

“Epona. . “ She whispered the name softly; eyes grow wide at the sight of a familiar mare she’d helped raise. For a moment Ilia could only stagger against the brick wall, eyes closing tight as tears threatened to spill over. He was alive! Link was alive!

Opening her eyes she dared to look at the rider, breath catching for a second. It was Link. The memory of him was like a warm blanket that had carried her through the many nights of worry. Even after losing her memories Ilia had remembered the warmth brought on by just thinking about him.

“Link. . “ She said the name, loving the mere taste of it on her lips!

“Link!” Ilia yelled out, forcing her way into the heart of the gathered crowd as Link made his way towards the castle.

Sharp elbows and rough pushes made it a hard journey but as she grew closer her heart started to race.

“Link!”

Link frowned as Epona paused, ears flickering as if hearing something beyond the cheering crowd. It hit him like a sweet melody, almost too beautiful to be believed.

“Link!”

Turning his head he scanned the crowd, eyes growing wild. Had he truly heard that voice? Or was homesickness just driving him batty now? It had been impossible to pen a letter home. What could he say? Maybe guilt was making him hear things.

Turning back around he tensed as the voice hit him again.

“You had better not be ignoring me!”

“Ilia!” Link almost cried it out as he slipped from Eponas back.

The crowd parted easily for him as he followed the voice. When their eyes finally met he had to stop, vision growing far too blurry to keep going.

The gentle smile was there. The beautiful eyes shimmering with remembrance. Sprinting forward his arms were out and around her in only a few moments, the sound of her laughing tears drowning out everything else in that moment.

Small was strong arms pulled him closer, the familiar scent wrapping around him. “You’re really okay. You’re really back.”

Her whispered words had him sending a mental prayer to the Goddesses that he was able to return safely. If only long enough to hold her in his arms like this. “I promised I’d bring Epona back safe and sound. It’s what you wanted, right?” Link chuckled, pulling back but not daring to break contact as he reached up to cup her face.

Such a strong woman and her cheeks were streaked with tears. When her hands reached up to wipe away the tears staining his own cheeks he almost fell to his knees in thanks.

“Link. . I. . “

As the moist cheeks turned pink he pulled her close, leaning down to swallow the words as they were whispered. Was there really a need to say it? With his arms slipping back around her waist he pulled her closer, needing to have contact to make sure this wasn’t another dream. So many nights he’d awoken to find her gone, only to find himself sleeping by a fire as the longing in his chest grew worse.

“I know, Ilia.” He whispered as their lips parted, pressing his forehead gently against hers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
